


A Little Luck to Come My Way

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Our Bright Future [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: “You're all getting soft living in the Tower,” Geoff will say, as though he knew any of them before they came to the Tower, annoyance thick in his voice as he watches them pick through the armory. “It's time we got back to basics. Get our edge back.”





	A Little Luck to Come My Way

Every so often Geoff will insist on this, gathering the others together to form a full fireteam to venture into the wilderness beyond the City with no explanation. 

“You're all getting soft living in the Tower,” Geoff will say, as though he knew any of them before they came to the Tower, annoyance thick in his voice as he watches them pick through the armory. “It's time we got back to basics. Get our edge back.”

Ryan and the others will humor him, even as they groan and grumble and pack enough heavy ordnance for a Nightfall instead of a short excursion outside the City's walls.

A holdover from the time the time when the basics were all they had to their names, once upon a time. 

Newly resurrected and fighting their way to the City wearing bare bones armor and carrying whatever weapon they could scavenge as their Ghost led the way. Learning the way the world had been broken, how they'd _died_ , had been chosen by fickle Fate and some lingering remnant of the Traveler's will made manifest.

“Get a move on, slackers,” Geoff will say, pushing and shoving and buncing them out of the way to get his hands on grenades, something a bit wild in the curve of his smile as he tucks them away. “We've got places to be, things to kill and all that.”

Michael will roll his eyes, Jack will sigh, and Jeremy will slip past Geoff to pocket more heavy synths while Geoff's not looking. Gavin will sidle up to Ryan and nudge him with his elbow, head tipped to the side, and Ryan - 

Ryan will share a look with Gavin and remember in vivid detail how everything went horribly, horribly wrong the last time they did this, and the time before that, and the time before _that_. Will remember the way they'd been called before the Vanguard and the lectures they'd endured. Lectures on the proper use of heavy weapons in combat situations, and, really, just weapons in general followed by an in-depth definition of the word 'overkill'.

“This is going to end poorly,” Ryan will say, mostly form's sake, half-hearted at best.

Gavin will laugh, slow smile curving his lips. 

“Bunch of lunatics set loose in a forest like this? Of course it will,” Gavin will say, proving without a doubt there's a very thin line between being a voice of reason or a voice of impending doom as he tosses an incendiary grenade to Ryan.

Ryan will roll the grenade in his hand, watching the others and wondering what series of events occurred to gather them all together like this. 

They've fought through impossible odds time and again, managed to kill monsters and gods, but are still at the heart of nothing more than madmen and lunatics without a scrap of common sense among them. 

“Of course,” Ryan will say, because what else could he say with the truth of it in front of him? “Of course.”


End file.
